Creep
by Loony Black
Summary: Ele está refletindo. Sobre ela e o que aconteceu... e o que não aconteceu. [Resumo ruim, songfic boa, HarryHermione, Rony Weasley e uma pitada de autodepreciação XD]


*** E aqui estou eu!

Bom, eu diria que essa songfic não favorece muito o Rony... mas mostra o ponto de vista dele em um certo setor da sua vida (ninguém sabe qual -_-") que não anda bem. Eu queria MUIITOOO ter reviews, então leia, por favooor, e diga o que vc achou (mesmo se tenha achado péssimo XD~). Por favoooor! ;__;

 E lá vou eu:

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e o resto do povo naum me pertence.

Ainda. ".ó bwahuahuahauahua!

A música é "Creep", do Radiohead. Todos os créditos à eles ;___; eu apenas fiz a história. E ela é minha ò.ó ai de quem copiar!

When you were here before

(Quando você estava aqui antes)

Couldn't look you in the eye

(Eu não podia nem te olhar nos olhos)

You're just like an angel

(Você é como um anjo)

Your skin makes me cry

(Sua pele me faz chorar)

        Aqui estou eu. Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu deveria sumir... quem sabe tudo isso acabaria. Minha vida nunca foi perfeita, mas eu não tinha do que reclamar. Até ela chegar.

        E meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo - assim como meu estômago quando ela olhava diretamente pra mim. Ter que agüentar sete anos de enjôo psicológico não foi fácil. E acho que os fins de semana eram os piores... quando eu não tinha nada pra fazer, ou com uma pilha de deveres na minha frente, minha mente pensava em uma só palavra.

You float like a feather

(Você flutua como uma pena)

In a beautiful world

(Em um mundo bonito)

I wish I was special.

(Eu só queria ter sido especial)

You're so fuckin' special

(Você é tão especial)

        "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

        O que eu fiz pra ter que suportar isso, Merlin??? Ela nunca me deu muita atenção - a não ser quando brigávamos. Aí ela era toda minha. Acho que por isso eu a provocava tanto, era o único modo de ter sua atenção voltada toda para mim. Apesar do seu rosto estar corado de raiva, e ela me atirar palavras mal educadas, eu adorava aquilo. Eu a tinha só pra mim... só pra mim.

        Está aí algo que nunca aconteceu de verdade. Eu sempre tinha que dividi-la com Harry - mas não era tão desagradável, pelo menos ele não dava em cima dela. E sozinhos era raro... muito raro. E mesmo nesses pequenos momentos (que somariam horas) das nossas brigas, ela não era minha de verdade, pois eu não estava no coração dela como ela estava no meu. Às vezes achava que McGonnagal estava no coração dela, como um ídolo, alguém a se seguir e imitar. Mas no sexto ano em Hogwarts eu descobri que não era nenhum professor ou o diretor ou algum galã de revista. Era um aluno comum, como eu. Acho que foi o meu pior ano naquela escola.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

(Mas eu sou um imprestável, sou um azarão)

What the hell am I doin' here?

(Que inferno estou fazendo aqui?)

I don't belong here

(Eu não pertenço a este lugar)

        Mesmo quando não admitia, eu sempre soube que era apaixonado por ela. Talvez se eu fosse popular como Harry eu poderia namorar outra garota e tentar esquecê-la. Ah, o sexto ano! Falando no diabo, eis que estamos no inferno.

        Eu sempre fui a "sombra" de Harry. Eu não tinha sua inteligência, sua bravura, seu dinheiro, muito menos seu talento para quadribol. Não tinha sua popularidade, seu carisma instantâneo com as garotas... e isso eram só algumas coisas que me faziam a sombra de Harry. Então, de todas as coisas em que eu não era igual a ele, uma realmente me importou. Eu realmente quis ser ele, e ter o que ele tinha. Pois no sexto ano eu descobri que ele tinha o coração de Hermione, da mesma forma que ela tinha o meu.

        Mas o que raios essa garota fez pra eu ficar assim? Ela não tem nada demais! Argh, que mentira... eu não sei dizer o que ela tem, mas Hermione definitivamente tem alguma coisa. Ela é tão... especial. Horrivelmente especial, devo acrescentar. Porque esse "qu" dela atraiu até quem eu mais odeio. Sim, é exatamente o que você está pensando, Draco Malfoy também caiu de amores por ela. Mas ela logo deixou bem claro que não queria ele, que gostava de outra pessoa. Eu até me animei (que pobre tolo fui) e achei que poderia ser eu. Mas depois descobri que era o Harry. Meu melhor amigo, namorando a minha paixão. Você pode imaginar como eu fiquei, não pode?

I don't care if it hurts

(Eu não ligo se isso machuca)

I wanna have control

(Eu quero tomar o controle)

I want a perfect body

(Eu quero um corpo perfeito)

I want a perfect soul

(Eu quero uma alma perfeita)

        Eu odiei Harry com todas as minhas forças. E a pergunta que não queria calar realmente não se calava: O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Há há há... depois de várias respostas, que muitas vezes me menosprezavam, eu achei um modo de simplificar essa questão. Ele tem Hermione, e isso já é o suficiente. Um dia pensei: Ele não é perfeito...

        E, deixando a frase no ar, me veio uma das idéias mais estúpidas que eu já tive: E se eu conseguisse ser? Então virei "a Sra. Filch" tamanha era minha obsessão pelas regras. Não podiam fazer nada, que eu dedava. Isso quase me rendeu o cargo de monitor-chefe, mas a estrela de Harry brilhou novamente e ele foi escolhido. Então teve um dia, no café da manhã, que eu pensei: Ela vale tudo isso? Então olhei pra ela. E vi a terceira cena mais horrível da minha vida: ela sorrindo pra Harry e ele sorrindo de volta. Quando vi aquele sorriso radiante, pensei na hora: Vale. Ela vale qualquer coisa. E vi a segunda cena mais horrível: os dois se beijando. Virei o rosto, apertando os olhos, de raiva e como tentativa de segurar uma lágrima. Bem, minha tentativa foi bem sucedida, e eu mudei de idéia: Não. Ela não vale. Aliás, ela vale, mas nada do que eu fizer vai trazê-la para mim. Nada vai valer. Então decidi voltar ao meu comportamento natural. E assim o tempo passou e terminamos Hogwarts. Então achei que seria o fim da tortura. Doce ilusão. Pois, para meu desespero, Hermione ia casar com Harry. Não podia ficar pior, foi o que me passou pela cabeça.

I want you to notice

(Eu quero que você perceba)

When I'm not around

(Quando eu não estou por perto)

You're so fuckin' special

(Você é tão especial)

I wish I was special.

(Eu só queria ter sido especial)

        Porém entendi o significado da frase "Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. Você é que não tem imaginação." no dia seguinte, em que recebi dois convites: o primeiro era para o casamento.

        O segundo era para eu ser o padrinho.

        Rasguei os convites com toda a minha raiva. Amaldiçoei até a quadragésima geração de quem inventou o casamento. Mas no fim lembrei de que aquilo não adiantaria nada. Depois de muito pensar, decidi aceitar o convite. Tá, eu vou ser sincero: Gina me chateou tanto que disse que se eu não fosse ela também não iria, pois tinha sido convidada como madrinha. E ganharíamos a mágoa dos dois para toda a eternidade. Muito drama, não? Mas ela fez de propósito, e eu tive que aceitar.

        Então, foi aí que eu vi a primeira coisa mais horrível da minha vida: Hermione deslumbrante, linda, parecendo um anjo de açúcar, andando até o altar. Eu gelei por dentro, fiquei mais ereto do que já estava e a acompanhei com os olhos, enquanto sentia meu coração despedaçar. É, eu sei que isso soou meio feminino, mas foi exatamente assim que eu me senti. Ela caminhou e ficou do lado de Harry. 

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

(Mas eu sou um imprestável, sou um azarão)

What the hell am I doin' here?

(Que inferno estou fazendo aqui?)

I don't belong here

(Eu não pertenço a este lugar)

        Eu não me lembro de ter visto ele mais feliz do que naquele momento.

        Também não lembro de vê-la mais radiante e maravilhosa.

        E, incrivelmente, não me lembro de um momento em que me esforçei mais para não chorar do que aquele.

        Gina olhou pra mim, como se soubesse, me dando apoio. Eu nunca falei nada para ela, mas parecia que ela sabia de tudo. Sobre qualquer assunto, qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar. Talvez aquela lenda sobre a sétima filha que vê o futuro e adivinha coisas seja verdade. De qualquer forma, quando o beijo final foi dado, eu olhei para um ponto na direção deles, mas bem longe e respirei fundo. Depois Gina disse que eu não estava muito bem, e que iria aparatar comigo pra Toca. Mas eles não deram muita atenção... não deram por minha falta. Acho que nunca fiquei tão grato pela Gina, pois assim que aparatamos eu chorei e chorei. 

Uh-uh Uh-uh

She's running out again

(Ela está fugindo de novo)

She's running out

(Ela está fugindo)

She'll run run run run run

        E, bem, foi isso que aconteceu. Já saí com algumas mulheres conhecidas, como a Padma Patil, ou a Lilá Brown... mas eu sentia... não, eu não sinto nada com elas. E eu realmente gostaria de saber o que faço da vida. Ano que vem Mione será profª de Transfiguração e Harry está jogando no Chudley Cannons.

         Droga! Hermione nunca será minha, eu posso ver isso nos olhos dela. E cada vez que eu me lembro deles, fico mais e mais perdido. Em Hogwarts eu me sentia estranho, na minha própria casa me sinto deslocado, e quando me encaro fico desconfortável. 

Whatever makes you happy

(O que quer que te faça feliz)

Whatever you want

(Queira o que quiser)

You're so fuckin' special

(Você é tão especial)

I wish I was special

(eu só queria ter sido especial)

        Eu gostaria de ser especial como Hermione. Talvez ela gostasse de mim... ou talvez eu pudesse esquecê-la. Mas eu não sou; sou apenas mais um Weasley cuja mulher amada casou com o melhor amigo e que vive com a mãe. E eu sinto que Hermione me evita. Pode ser que ela não queira me magoar ou acha que terei falsas esperanças. Mas não sei o que é pior. Se é ficar sem vê-la ou topar com ela e a encontrar com o brilho de felicidade nos olhos. E saber que é a realidade... eu sem ela, para sempre. Para sempre.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

(Mas eu sou um imprestável, sou um azarão)

What the hell am I doin' here?

(Que inferno estou fazendo aqui?)

I don't belong here

(Eu não pertenço a este lugar)

I don't belong here

(Eu não pertenço a este lugar)

***Como vocês podem ver, eu simplesmente odeio o Rony. E eu adoro H/Hr, embora não defenda shippers na unha. Obrigado por ler isso até o fim. Agora a frase básica:

Reviews!!!! E-mails!!!!  --- larissinha_195(@)hotmail.com --- Pelamordedeus!!! Fala o que vc achou, dê recomendações, critique – críticas construtivas! "¬¬ – mexa os dedos e diga o que achou! ô.o Por favoooooor!

Espero que tenham gostado. Claire R. Black.***


End file.
